Basket carriers for accommodating bottles are known. Conventional basket carriers typically include a plurality of compartments or receptacles that may be separated by separator panels or straps. Such carriers can be adapted to carry various heavy contents such as beverages, so loads on the carrier bottom may be high. Conventional carriers may accordingly be limited in the number and/or size of containers that can be accommodated within the carriers. Also, the inclusion of separator panels to form the container receptacles may increase the difficulty of erecting the carriers.